Garrus' Unsent Letters
by Greenleaf1075
Summary: Random letters all written by our favorite Turian: Garrus Vakarian. These will kinda coincide with my other ME fanfic 'Mending Something Broken', but can be read separately without problem. R&R thank you very much!
1. Unsent Letter to my Father

_**A/N:**__ Hello! These are going to be short 'letter' that Garrus writes to his family and friends about his adventures with Commander Shepard. These will kinda coincides with my story 'Mending Something Broken', but you can read these separately. However there will be times when things or people mentioned in the letters will only happen in my story. _

_This letter was written right after Chapter 2: Sacrifice in 'Mending Something Broken'._

_Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Garrus stood in the main battery nervously pacing the small area. He wondered if he should write the letter he dreaded so much to do, but his responsibility won out in the end. He opened his Omni-tool and stared down at that empty message, wondering what his first words should be.

_Just do it, before you know it it'll be written and sent and everything will be okay, right?_

A moment later his talons started quickly tapping away at a message he was still not sure he was going to send.

* * *

Dad~

So, I'm alive, I survived my 'target practice' in one piece and it's all because someone I had believed was dead saved me. Commander Shepard is alive, maybe when I'm back on Palaven I'll explain, or maybe I won't. Would you even care to know?

Dad, I know things are tough between us, hell they've always been that way between us, but I think that when I get back we should sit down and talk. I don't know what about, but I feel as if there are so many things that should be said that aren't and I don't think we should continue this way.

I worry about you, Mom and Sol, I know I shouldn't but I do. I won't be coming home for a while, there are some things I must do. But I can't discuss it now, maybe when I get home to Palaven, if you're interested.

Dad, I don't know the last time I told you this but, I love you and I hope to see you sooner rather than later.

Your Son,

Garrus

* * *

A taloned finger hovered over the _send_, _delete_ and _draft_ button; wondering what he should do. His mandibles fluttered in frustration, he loved his father, but he was a difficult man. With a great sign he the _draft_ button, _maybe later._


	2. Unsent Letter to Shepard

_**A/N:**__ Hello and thank you for checking these series of letter written by Garrus out. I wanted to thank Skies192 for faving and following these short little letters. Hope you are enjoying and let me know what you think!_

_This would have been written in between Chapter 3 Curing the Slums and Chapter 4 One Step Closer_

* * *

Shepard~

I don't know how to tell you thank you for saving my life. I owe you everything, and yet I can't find the words to tell you. So I guess I'll just write them: thank you Shepard for everything you have done for me. You have been a great friend and brother-in-arms for me, and I could never have asked for anything more.

And yet I feel as though I have failed you. I went to Omega to honor you and the only thing I accomplished was to get my men killed. I am no leader, not like you anyways. I cannot do the things you have done. I'm not sure anyone can, but I did try and failed. I am so sorry I failed to honor you.

My Father tells me that I would become nothing following a Spector, but I don't believe him. You showed me how to get things done without the ties of the law and still save innocent lives. You and I know that the bad guys don't care about the rules and that to get them you sometimes have to walk on the other side of the law.

I can never thank you enough for the things that you have shown me and the friendship you have always given me. I will always stand by your side, no matter what comes at us.

Just like old times my friend,

Garrus.

* * *

Garrus' mandibles fluttered in a smile as he thought about all the good times with Shepard. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen in the next few months with the Collectors, but he knew one thing for sure that between the two of them nothing stood a chance.

A taloned finger hovered over the _send_, _delete_ and_ draft_ buttons on his Omni-tool. For a moment he thought about sending the letter, but quickly decided that this was not the right time. So instead he pressed the_ draft_ button, _there will be a better time later._


	3. Unsent Letter to my Mother

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading! Here's another unsent letter from Garrus. Let me know what you guys are thinking of this series._

_Letter was written before Chapter 7 in '__**Mending Something Broken'**__._

* * *

Mom~

It's me, your son, Garrus. I just wanted to tell you I'm safe, that I'm alive. I don't want you to worry about me.

How have you been? The last time we talked you said you weren't doing well, that you were going to the doctors, but they had little information. Have you found anything else out? Is there anything I can do for you? I won't be home for a while, but I'll do everything I can for you.

I miss you mom, but you don't have to worry about me, I'm doing good work. I don't want to get into it. You just need to know that I'm saving lives with Commander Shepard again. I know I know I couldn't believe that he's alive too, but he is. The story is too long to tell you over this message so when I get back to Palaven I'll take you out to lunch and we can talk.

I know you'll be getting better, you always have. You're the strongest woman I know, and I know that you can pull through anything. I am so sorry I can't be there. Just know that I'm saving lives.

Tomorrow we're going after Shepard's twin sister. She apparently got herself into some trouble. She's definitely a Shepard. Hopefully she can fight like him too.

I love you Mom. I will call you the first chance I get. I'll see you soon.

With much love,

Garrus

* * *

Garrus stared at the message he just typed up. He missed his mom more than anything, but he knew that what he was doing was important, and that he, indeed, would be saving lives.

However that did not stop him from feeling guilty about not being there. His mother had always been there for him, and not that she was in pain he was nowhere in sight. Yet his mother understood more than anyone else did. The last time they had talked she told him she knew he was doing something important and that she knew that he would do everything in his power to protect innocents from injustice.

He rubbed his forehead, unsure of himself and his actions. He left like she was just another person he had let down and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. His taloned finger passed over the keys on his Omni-tool. With a great sigh he pressed the _Draft_ button and closed his Omni-tool.


	4. Unsent Letter to my Sister

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone! Thanks for reading these short little Garrus stories based on my main ME fanfic 'Mending Something Broken', please make sure you check it out! It'll help you understand who this Rose person is that happened to piss Garrus off so much, hehe. I wanted to thank G4rrusVakarian for faving and following these, it means so much to me! Please let me know what you think of this little chapter!_

* * *

Garrus paced the Main Battery, nearly leaving a rut in his wake after his discussion with Shepard's sister Rose. He wanted answers, he _needed _answers, but she refused to give him any. He clutched his fist as his mandibles flared in frustration, and he felt he familiar rumble of a growl in the pit of his chest.

"How dare she not answer me!" he exclaimed to no one but his own shadow.

Garrus paused and rubbed his brow plate, he needed to calm down. _This damn ship needs a workout or sparring area, because I could really blow off some steam and there isn't a single female turian in sight. Maybe down by the shuttle. I might be able to talk Shepard into setting something up. He was rather keen on it on the old Normandy._

The Turian soldier rolled his neck once again, but found it to be to no avail. He was still tense and all because of a single human woman._ I cannot believe that she got me this worked up! What does she know? Why will she not tell me? How can she be related to Shepard? _Garrus had far too many questions that needed answering and no idea when they would be answered.

Garrus closed his eyes and remembered the promise he had made to himself about writing a message to his little sister, another woman got constantly got under his talons.

Opening his Omi-tool he quickly started typing away.

* * *

Sol~

It's me, Garrus. I know it's been awhile and I know you would rather that I called so that you could yell at me, but I can't right now. I wish I could tell you what's been going on, but you would only worry and I don't need you to do that.

How is everything back on Palaven? Are you dating anyone? You better not be! If I find out that you're dating someone and I don't know who he is I'll kill him…. Just a friendly reminder, that's all.

How's dad been? Is he still hiding you to join C-Sec? I hope not. I want you to do whatever it is that you want to do. I know that you always enjoyed helping people. That was your specialty in the military anyways. So have you given any thought to becoming a nurse? I think that you would be great at it. Just promise me one thing: don't follow in my footsteps. I haven't done anything that is worthwhile and you deserve to be happy and fulfilled, not running around the galaxy hunting bad guys.

How's mom feeling? I know that it's been tough for you, you being the only one at home taking care of her and all. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. If you need money, I'll send it, not a problem. I just want to make sure that you and mom are doing to best that you can.

I met Shepard's sister. Her name is Rose, he calls her Birdy, I don't know why though. I think I am going to have to ask him soon. I think you'd like her. She has no fear and she doesn't put up with shit. Not to mention she bugs the shit out of me! The woman is probably the most irritating woman I have ever met, and I have met some irritating woman before!

I know you think I need to be home, but I'm needed here, Shepard needs me. I can't tell you what we're doing, but it's big and if we don't succeed then I fear that the galaxy will be at risk. Please Sol understand what I'm telling you. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love and miss you terribly.

Your big brother,

Garrus

* * *

Garrus felt more relaxed, if only a little, by the time he had finished his letter to his sister. His taloned hand hovered over the _send, delete, _and _draft _buttons on his Omni-tool before he pushed the draft button.

_When I finally get around to sending these letters there might be quite a few filling their mail boxes. _

The Turian Soldier closed his Omi-tool before heading out of the Main Battery. _Now to find Shepard and talk to him about fixing up a sparring area down by the shuttle…_


End file.
